A variety of handheld input devices exist for detecting input from a user during use. For example, an electronic stylus can be utilized to provide input by contacting a touch panel of an electronic device. The touch panel may include a touch sensitive surface that, in response to detecting a touch event, generates a signal that can be processed and utilized by other components of the electronic device. A display component of the electronic device may display textual and/or graphical display elements representing selectable virtual buttons or icons, and the touch sensitive surface may allow a user to navigate the content displayed on the display screen. Typically, a user can move the stylus in a pattern that the electronic device translates into an input command. The user can grip the stylus while in use. Styluses are available in a variety of shapes and sizes that are each intended to satisfy certain user preferences. However, while some shapes and sizes are advantageous for certain purposes, the same shapes and sizes can be less desirable for other purposes.